My Protector
by AsiaLovesU
Summary: Lucy is on Solitary Confinement. That means no Fairy Tail.Will she be able to see Natsu? BUT, there's always Kiro; the silver-haired, mysterious bodyguard. First fanfic. Please read! Rated T (for now) later on there maybe lemons. For now it has limes. :3 A/U(modern-ish day Japan)
1. Solitary Confinement

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic! I know I'm not the best writer on here but, I'll get better with practice! Anyways, I hate when people put these long intros... You know how this goes...**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THE SETTINGS OR THE CHARACTER! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**

* * *

*Dream*

"Isn't this fun Kiro?" I asked prancing aroung in a beautiful vast field filled with dandelions. "Kiro!? Kiro!?" I ask waiting for a responce. "Shut up already! I'm right here!" a now aggravated voice yells back. "Who is that? Kiro? Where are you?" I ask in panic as tears start to well up in my eyes. "Lucy calm down... I'm over here. I promise I'll be by your side. Ok?" The figure that comforted me was a blurr the only thing visible was what looked like silver strands of hair. I sniffle in responce of the comforting voice. "O-Ok." "Now come on you look like a duck when you cry." The figure that was once comforting me took off sprinting into the field. "Hey! Wait!" I call running after the unknown man. He stops running to stop and say something "Why are you so slow? Turtle! Turtle!" I puff out my cheeks "Am not! Just wait there!" I said running as fast as I can toward the figure. "No you turtle! Tur-" The voice that was calling back came to a sudden stop. "Kiro? Where are you? Kiro? This isn't funny! Your promised you'd never leave me! Kiro!"

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

"Ugh! What the hell!" I yell into my pillow. That's the third time this week that I'm having a dream abouth this 'Kiro' person. "Who the hell is Kiro?!" I sit up in my queen size bed and run my fingers through my messy golden locks.

My eyes dart towards the slowly creaking door. " ?" The voice was uptight and hoarse. "Yes?" I reply indicating it was o.k to enter. The door opens wider as a short, old woman step in the doorway. "Your father requests your presence, at once." she says with an emotionless face. "Now what?" I groan rubbing my temples. I throw the covers off of myself, completely forgetting the fact that I sleep in the nude.

" !" the maid yells in disqust covering her eyes. "Whatever! What do you have that I don't?" I grab my robe off of a hook beside my bed and slip on my fuzzy shoes that look like Happy that Natsu got me for my birthday. I walk past the maid and up the spiral stairs to the 3rd and last floor of my father's manision, and make my way towards his office.

"What's so important that one of the maids couldn't do it?" I stated without realizing the 3 men in suits standing in the office. "Hey...Um.. What's going on?" I scanned the room. "Come in. I have somethings to discuss with you." My father's harsh tone told me something bad was about to go down. "Whatever it is I swear I didn't do it." I took a seat in a swivel chair that was Zplaced parallel from my father's on the other side if his desk where father sat. "I know. Lucy, I'm taking a long trip to America. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so these men will watch over until I return. "I avert my attention towards the 3 men in the room. They stood like statues, lined up. All of them had dark hair, all but one. The smallest one had silky silver that made him stick out like a sore thumb. My gaze at the silver-haired man was interrupted by my father's loud out burst. "Gentlemen, please introduce yourself!"

The first one removed his dark shades "Akimoto Kazou! Age 28!" I jumped at his loud military voice. He was tanned, broad and tall. When the second one went on to introduced himself I didn't quite pay attention. I was to busy staring at the mysterious silved-haired man at the end. He seemed so familiar... He began introduce himself clearing his throat first "Kiro Sasaki! Age 19!" he removed his dark shades revealing his crimson red eyes. His skin was pale. He was tall and slender but he was toned for someone his age.

Kiro...Kiro... Where have I heard that name.. I though racking my brain. "Holy shit!" I mumbled stunned starring at the young man whose name paralyzes me just by thinking about it.

"These men will be watching over you until I return. "These men will look after you. They will report to me everything that happens in and out of this house. Oh and one more thing... I don't want you around that Fairy Tail guild place until I get back. Your friend Natsu and the rest of them already cause me enough trouble when I'm here." My eyes widened. "Whoa! Wait! That's not fair! They need me over there! You can't do that!" I yelled defensively. "I can. And I just did." He got up and waked towards the door. He stopped and paused at the silver-haired man and whispered to him then continued to walk out the door. "I can and I will and blah blah blah!" I mumbled imitating him. "We'll see about that!" I got up from the chair and stood fixing my robe. I felt all their eyes watching me. I looked up and yelled irritatedly "Take a pictures it'll last longer!" I stormed down stairs to my room slammed and locked the door.

"I can't believe this! No I can believe this! That man! Ugh!" I said pacing back and forth in my room. "I got to tell Natsu about this!" I picked up the phone and practically mashed the buttons in "5-5-5" I mumbled to myself.

"Hey don't take it out on the phone." a cheerful voice came from outside the bay window. The red-headed, lighthearted, happy-go-lucky face that I know and love. "Natsu! You stalker!" I said happily making my way to the window to let him in. "Where's Happy?" I said a little disappointed to not be able to see the flying cat. "He's with Mirajane." "Ah, I see." Silence filled the air of what was suppose to be Happy's cheerful voice. "Natsu, we have a problem." I said suddenly to break the silence. " I know, I'm hungry too! You got any food?" he plopped him self on the bed. "Natsu! Focus!" Snapping at him. "My father is not letting me go out to the guild." I waited for Natsu's response. I looked over to see Natsu passed out on my bed. "NATSU!" I yelled unaware of how loud I really was.  
"What's going on in there?" A voice yelled from the other side of my bedroom door. "Er.. Nothing!" I said frantically pushing the now awake and confused Natsu out the window.  
"Lucy! Unlock the door!" The voice said. "Hold on!" I yelled back closing the window and ran over to unlock the door. "Yes? Oh Kiro! Hi!" I said opening the door slightly so that only my head peaked through the door. "Um, are you talking to yourself?" He scratched his head awkwardly. "Um, yeah. Sure." I tried to make it sound like a usual thing. "Can I come in?" He asked curiously wondering what's behind my door. "I prefer you didn't." I replied. "Whatever..." He shrugged his shoulders as he walked off nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. "Your not very good at your job are you?" I asked myself. "I heard that!" He yelled back as he trailed off.  
"Who was that?" I jumped at the voice behind me. I slowly turned around to see who was behind me. "Boo!" I jumped at the sight of Natsu standing only an inch away from my face. "Why so jumpy?" He asked with an unfamiliar tone. I tried to slowly back away from him but he inched even closer. I starred up at his dark eyes. Somehow they were different. They didn't have the same happy expression, it was more... lustful? He snickered and turned away. "Lucy? Meet me here tonight. 8:45. Got it?" He says handing me a slip of paper with an address on it. I stood there still trying to comprehend what's going on. "Bye Lucy!" He says with his usual smile and hops out the window. I stand there for a couple more seconds before blurring out, "What just happened?!" I throw myself on the bed that has a light trail of Natsu's scent. I take In a deep breath of his aroma and pull out the address.  
"So, is this a date?" I thought to myself. "It must be. Oh god! Im going on a date with Natsu!" I stood up in panic. "What am I going to wear? Where are we even going?" Then suddenly I realize there's a bigger dilemma. How am I suppose to get out I this joint?

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter. Please tell me what think! Please don't be so harsh this is my first chapter! In the next chapter there is going to be a lime... It's going to be kinda short but the third chapter will be up too! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Dark Night

**Hey guise! I honestly didn't think I'd get any followers and views as I did on my first day but, I did! So, YAY! Ok anyways I got a review asking whether or not Lucy would end up with Kiro or Natsu... And quite honestly I don't know either. I might just go with what's in my head or later on I will post a poll and you guys could vote, k? I've also decided that I'm going to change my writing format. It looked all punched up. Ya' know what I mean? ( WARNING LIME my first one :3 ) I also changed the point of view somewhere...**

**o o o o**

**o o o**

**o o**

**o**

**You already know... I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS! (If I did do you think I'd be on here, like seriously?)**

* * *

Lucy's POV

8:15 p.m

(Why am I freaking out over this? I'll just sneak out, duh! Yep that's what I'll do!)

When I finally made up my mind, I jumped out of bed ran towards my huge walk-in closet. I grabbed my light-washed high waisted shorts and my sky blue cropped top and put those on. I threw my hair into a messy bun and glimpsed at the clock.

8:30 p.m

( Fastest I ever got ready that's for sure.) I sprayed a light perfume and darted towards the window and climbed out. I checked to see if the coast was clear.

'No one in sight." I mumbled to myself. I raced towards the gate. (I was actually getting away with this! Yes!) I was so close to those huge gates!

"And where do you think your going, ?"I paused at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Oh you know.. Just getting some fresh air..." I said turning around slowly to find nobody around.

"Oh really? Dressed like that?" the voice responded sounding not so convinced.

"Kiro? Is that you? Where are you?" I wondered confusingly.

"Does it sound like deja vous yet? he asked. I looked up to find his red eyes stairing down at me from a tree branch.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as lost as ever.

"If you were going to at leasst try to sneak out, you could have at least been a little faster than that. Turtle." I was still confused as to what he was saying. "Did you really think you were going to get away? Just get inside!"

"And what if I decide not too?" I said testing his patience.

"That's cool!" he jumped down from where he sat on the tree to land right in front of me. "Just remember I'll always be watching; by your side. That is what I'm being paid to do after all." he said as if he was hinting at something.

He made his way towards the front of the mansion. His word was rambling through my mind. (Turtle... By your side...) "Wait!" I called out. He stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Who are you really? Do I know you?" I quesioned. He seemed interested in my question he turned his head so that I could see the side of his face.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't. If you stay; I'll tell you everything you want to know. If you don't, oh well..." he said convincingly. A sly grin grew on his face.

HIs offer was tempting and would explain the 'dreams', but what about Natsu? I thought about it for a minute before I made my decision.

"I guess I'll never know." I stated before racing towards the direction to meet Natsu.

"Suit yourself! Adios!" he yelled back before entering the mansion.

o o o o

o o o

o o

o

I checked my watch.

9:15 p.m

"Fuck!" I yelled kicking at a rock on the ground.

I was half a hour late and Natsu was no where to be found.

"He's definitely going to hate me now." I said to myself.

I made my way down the dark side walks with nothing but street lights to brighten up the trail every so often.

"I won't hate you, babe." a shadowy figure approached me. "Let's go back to my place and you could tell me all about it." his voice was deep and perverted.

"I'd love to but, I gotta go!" I ran away as fast as I could but not fast enough. I felt a hand grab my arm. The guy slammed and pinned me against a parked car. From what I could see, his hair was shabby and dark.

"I didn't want to do this but you tried to escaped." his hands made it's way to my hands and he raised them above my head. His big hand tightened his grip around my wrists.

"Please don't do this..." I pleaded as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." he whispered. His breath reaked of whiskey.

"No! Please somebody help!" I screamed as I squirmed under the drunk's body pressure.

His lips crashed into mine. His tounge made his way into my mouth. (It felt as if he was trying to shove his tongue down my throat.) His hot breath filled my tounge explored every inch of my mouth. I started to taste the alchol he was drinking as his cold hands trail up and down my body. The tears in my eyes began to well up and burst into a salty ocean. As he pulled away from the agressive kiss I felt the saliva run down my chin.

"It's okay don't cry. I promise you'll be more than okay when I'm done." He ripped my light blue top showing my white lacey bra that unhooked in the front.

He smirked at the sight of my undergarments."You must've known I was coming..." He unlatched the hook of my bra revealing my breasts. I felt my face turn bright red, although it was dark he knew how embarrassed I was.

Regular POV

The unknown man's fingers brushes against her nipple as they hardened to his touch. He licked, kissed and sucked at the helpless Lucy's neck getting low groan from her throat.

He chuckled at the sound of her light moan, and began sucking on her right . His hand made it's way to her lower regions and began playing with the waist band of her shorts.

The poor blonde began letting out small weeps, she knew what was coming for her.

He unbottoned her shorts and in one swift motion he pulled them off of her. She shivered at the cold breeze that went by. "Is this it?" she asked herself.

* * *

**Yeah. It's short. I know... It's like 11:00 and I wanted to put something up... The next chapter won't probably be up for another 2-3 days (sorry). Remember my first lime *starts singing* So please don't judge me... I most likely will end up going back and rewriting that part. But for now enjoy!**


	3. Silver-Haired Hero

Sorry guys! This chapter is extremely late and shorter than the others! I was on punishment for a while (bad grades). And all I've been doing is writing down ideas! I've decided that this probably going to be a long story, if anything it may go into summer! :3 Yes, so please follow if you enjoy!

**~I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!~**

* * *

Kiro's POV

"That girl is so stubborn! Maybe some things never do change." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the gaudy mansion.

I sat down on the living room couch being sure not to get anything on the white leather couch that was most likely arranged by the most famous, world-renowned interior decorater.

Minutes passed. Boredom took over. I glanced over at the grandfather clock in the corner.

_9:00_

She was suppose to meet that guy at what time? I doubt he'd sit there and wait for her. I wouldn't.

"Well, I guess I'll go check on her." I groaned. I made my way out the door and toward the direction Lucy was headed.

o o o o

o o o

o o

o

"Ah! No! Please!" faints screams caught my attention.

"Sounds like Lucy." I whispered "This can't be good..."

I ran towards the screams as fast as I could. I turned every corner. Even ran into a couple shops.

"Where the fuck is she?!" I grunted "Running on foot is hopless!"

I looked up at the nearest tree branch.

"Well, they don't call me ''saruo'' for nothing."

I jumped from up on the tree branch and hopped from tree to tree, getting closer and closer to the screams.

My eyes widened suddenly, "Lucy!" I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt myself getting red in the face. (Kiro! This is not the time to be a perv!) I hopped down from the branch I stood on.

"Time to be ." I mumbled as I slowly approached the scene.

"Forcing yourself on a woman? You must be some ladies man."

"Kiro?!" Lucy yelled. The relief in her voice obvious.

"Who the f*ck are you?!" the pervert yelled in panic.

"Oh, am I interupting?" I said sarcastically.

"Nope the party's just getting started."

**Lucy's POV**

(Kiro! Thank Goodness! I haven't been so happy to see him!)

The pervert quickly let go of me, and swung at Kiro.

"Kiro!" I screamed. Compared to the size of that perv, Kiro has a size disadvantage.

Kiro merely stepped to his left. He missed Kiro by so little!

He swung again with more might. He missed again.

"So fast." I said in astonishment.

"Now I'm getting angry! Stay still, you little punk!"

The drunk charged towards Kiro; Kiro, he just stood there. (Is he going to move?) A smug smile grew on his face.

" . Temper. Temper." he shook his finger at the man. His eyes glowed a vibrant scarlet. A large beam of light consumed the area and blinded me.

**Kiro's POV**

"Ugh!" I rubbed my temples. "I over did it, again. And on such a waist too." I kicked the unconscious man that laid on the ground. I looked over in Lucy's direction to see her leaning against the car. I picked up the little articles of clothing and glanced at the damsel. "What an idiot." I groaned and carried the passed out Lucy bridal style and headed towards the mansion.

o o o

o o

o

I kicked the door to her open and walked over to her bed. I softly laid her on the bed. I couldn't help but stare at her in deep sleep. Her breath were light and even. I brushed the perfectly blonde hairs away from her face.

"Good night, Turtle."

_The Next Morning..._

**Lucy's POV**

I fluttered my eyes open. "Oh god." I groaned cringing at the memories of last night. "What happened?" I stood up and looked around. "I'm home?" I rubbed my eyes and took another look around. I caught something in the corner of my room. I squinted in disbelief. "Kiro?"

I got out of bed, and headed towards the sleeping man. "Did he stay here all night? Where's his shirt? Wait! Where's my shirt?" I thought. I looked around the room. "Wait a minute..."

"Ah! Kiro! You pervert!" I screeched and shuddered at the thought. (Kiro saw my naked body!)

"Can you shut up! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kiro groaned.

"What do you mean, 'What wrong with me'? You saw my naked body!" I yelled.

"Relax. It was just the top half." he said waving his hand at me to keep my voice down. He got up from where he sat and headed towards the door.

"You hentai!" I yelled. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Hentai?" he questioned. He slowly made his way towards me.

"Kiro?" I mumbled and backed up slowly. He grabbed the collar of the button up shirt I was wearing and pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"Don't get too big-headed." he released his grip from the collar and walked out the door.

* * *

*Saruo means monkey man... Cause you know, he's always in trees...

I realized that Kiro talks to himself a lot in this chapter :/

LucyxKiro fans might love next chapter :3


	4. A Day With Him

Hey Lovies! I'm suppose to do a collab with another Fairy Tale fan, but that was disgusted a long time ago but if you guys are still interested I'll make a 5.5 chapter it's an adventure with Carla and Happy! Please review and let me know if you interested...I guess; but as everyone knows, My Protector comes first. :3

**~I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL~**

Lucy POV

I stood there stunned.

o o o o

o o o

o o

o

I limply walked down the spiral stairs to approach the kitchen. I was greeted by multiple maids and servants

"Good morning !"

" ! Good Morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Is there anything I could get for you !"

I was bombarded with multiple questions and their voice echoed in my head, bouncing off the walls in brain, getting louder and louder.

"Please, can you shut up?!" I yelled rubbing my temples.

Everyone stood there in shock of my sudden outburst. I walked towards the large kitchen. Everyone still watching me, which caused me to become even more aggravated. I swung the kitchen doors open and sat down on the bar stool.

"Good morn-"

"Please don't... say anything." I interrupted the husky italian. "An omelette will do. Thank you." I laid my head down on the cold marble counter as all the memories of last night rushed into my head.

(_What if Kiro didn't show up last night? What would've happened to me?) _I shuddered at the thought.

" , your food is ready." the chef placed the plate of eggs in front of me along with a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Luigi, as always your plating is exquisite." I said trying to force a smile on my face. He bowed and left the room. I sat there picking at the chopped tomatoes and onions sprinkled on top of the yellow fluffy eggs. Then thoughts of Natsu rushed into my

head.

_Oh... Natsu... _I thought letting out a heavy sigh.

I leaned my elbow on the table, closing my eyes for a bit before i'm suddenly slapped on the back of my head.

"What the hell?!" I snap, turning around abruptly just find my ''bodyguard'', Kiro.

_(Great! Just f*cking great! First, he saving me and then some weird sh*t happens, now he feels as though he could just come up and slap me?! F*ckery!)_

"My, my, my! What language you have, turtle."

I roll my eyes and sigh, "What was that for?"

Kiro's thin lips curve into a smug smile . With a slight shrug of your shoulders, he says, "Elbows on the table is not lady-like... Plus, I thought you were sleeping... Needed to be waken up."

I stuff a mouthful of eggs and cheese in my mouth, muttering, "Pssh! Who says I was a lady..."

His mesmerizing eyes widen. "So... Ms. Lucy Heartfilia is... a man!" He trails off "Who would've known.."

I take a sip of the freshly squeezed orange juice. "Yep!" I took another sip. "All man. Pure man."

All of a sudden I see Kiro undoing his belt and unbuttoning his black slacks and about to drop them to the floor. "Well, then since we are both ''men'', you don't mind dropping your pants and comparing sizes...?"

I almost choked and coughed, "What?!"

"It's a way to boost my self esteem. If I know that my schlong is... well, long... it gets me through the day."

_(Can I bang my head against a brick wall?!)_

I glance back up at the silver-haired boy.

"Kiro... I'm a girl."

"Yeah... I know." He starts to button his again.

He's silence for a moment and starts to pace around the kitchen.

"What's he up to?"

I'm about to turn back to my now slightly warm omelette when he claps his hands together. In less than a second, he's sitting in the counter criss-cross.

"I got it. Let's do something today."

My eyes light up. "See Natsu?!" I exclaim, beaming a wide smile.

He gives me a look

"No."

Before I could even protest, he chirps, "The mall."

"The mall?"

"Yes turtle. Are you that slow? The mall."

_(I really have a bad feeling I'm going to regret this.)_

"Alright, fine."

I dashed up the stairs to my room and to the closet where I picked out some distressed skinnies, a band tee and my black vans. I threw my hair into a messy bun and headed back down stairs.

"Finally! It took you long enough, turtle!"

I glanced up at the silver-haired kid waiting at the end of the stairwell.

"I'm a girl remember? What did you expect? And would you stop-"

I glanced up at Kiro who was leaning against the front door impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. He wearing a gray muscle shirt, skinny jeans that lightly hugged his ankles, black vans and to top it all off a black beanie to compliment his silver locks.

_(He doesn't look half bad either. He actually looks kinda cute...hmph.)_

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, right..." I snapped out of my thoughts and followed Kiro to the garage. He took the keys off the hang post by the garage door and walked over to a large object with a fleece blanket over it. He quickly pulled off the cover off the object and a cloud of dust filled the air.

_Cough. Cough. "_God-lee!" I coughed waving my hand to clear the dust.

The cover revealed an old, green volkswagon.

"There is no way I'm getting in that thing!" I yelled in digust.

Kiro rolled his eyes at me. "Then what do you suppose we go in?" he questioned.

"Anything but that!" I replied.

"Alright." he said and walked over to a podium and tossed me a helmet. "Put that on."

"Erm...Okay." I said hesitantly raising the helmet over my head."

Kiro opened the garage door and waiting outside was a black sleek and shiny Yamaha motorcycle.

"Whoa... " I mumbled in astonishment

Isn't she beautiful?" Kiro said with a smile obviously proud of himself.

He hopped on the bike and scooted up some.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Oh right." I walked up to the bike and looked at it nervously.

"Are you scared? Kiro questioned

"N-No... Of course not." i hopped on the bike behind Kiro and squirmed in my seat.

"Comfortable?" Kiro said annoyed at my wiggling

"Um..." I adjusted myself once more. "Yeah. I'm good."

He turned the keys in the ignition, and pumped the gas twice. _Vroom Vroom._

_(Oh god...) _I thought to myself as the motorcycle beneath me vibrated my body.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to hold on tight, O.K turtle? We might go a little face and we wouldn't you falling off." Kiro said with a smirk.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and nuzzled my head in his back readying myself for the worst.

"Now don't get too comfortable." he chuckled. I felt the motorcycle slowly pull out of the curb

"You ready?!" He yelled over the loud engine.

I nodded in his back to let him know that I was ready.

We suddenly took off at what seemed to be wrapped speed. I squeezed onto Kiro even tighter

I heard a few crackles coming from the engine, and the roar from the bike getting louder and in sync with my heart beat. I looked up from Kiro's back. The blew the hair that stuck out from the helmet and the gasoline fumes from the hog filled the helmet.

_(This isn't half bad)_

We walked up to the gigantic mall doors.

"Kiro." I said turning to face him.

"Turtle." Kiro replied.

"You ready to hold my bags?"

I pushed the doors open of the mall doors and instantly a gust of wind blew in my face as the smell of pretzels and cinnamon buns danced around my nose.

"Ahh!" I breathed in the familiar scents. "Let's get started!" I merrily skipped around the mall like a kid in a candy store. I could hear Kiro's groans trailing behind me.

"C'mon Kiro!" I yell. "I'll be in here!" I pointed up at the the big letters that spelt out "Forever 21"

I ran inside and was greeted by a worker. "Welcome to Forever 21!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I said _(Where to start first?) _I walked around the store looking around looking around at the array of clothing and lost sight of Kiro.

"Cute!" I found a jean jacket on a tall shelf.

I tried to reach the hangar. I tip-toed, jumped, even climbed the shelves trying to reach that jacket.

"Ugh! No use!" I puffed out my cheeks and climbed down from the shelves and dusted off my pants.

"I got you." an unfamiliar voice said as I felt a body lean closer to me. "Here you go."

"Th-Thanks." I said turning around to see a tall brunette boy staring down at me. He had emerald green eyes and a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Hey! I'm Hikaru! I was just thinking if you would-"

"There you are babe!" I was pulled close to someone. I looked up at the stranger... _(Kiro?!)_

"Babe?" I said confusingly.

"Yes? You know what, let's go shopping somewhere else." Kiro said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit. When we got out he immediately let go of my hand and walked in front of me.

"Kiro!" I yelled. He kept walking . I paused. "Kiro! I know you heard me calling you!" He kept walking. _(Ignoring me huh? ) _"Babe! Wait for me!" I said in the most dramatic, stereotypical dumb blonde voice I could make.

He stopped. _(Yeah, now you stop and pay attention)._

"Hurry your ass up, turtle!" he yelled without looking back.

"You're so aggravating!" I stormed up to where Kiro waited.

We continued walking through the mall. It seemed to get more crowded the more we walked. I pulled out my wallet to see what money was left from shopping. As I was walking I was shoved in the shoulder, dropping loose change on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where the f*ck you're going!" a boy with dark hair and piercings yelled.

"Sorry! _Damn._" I yelled back kneeling to pick up my change.

"No excuse me." he said kneeling to help me.

We stood up and he smiled at me biting his lower lip piercing.

"Sorry about that, again. Here's your-"

"Thank you! I'll take that!"Kiro said twisting the boy's arm around nearly breaking it. The boy released the change and dropped it in Kiro's hand.

"Ow man! What the f*ck is your problem?!" the boy yelled rolling his shoulder as he walked away. Kiro just walked away nonchalantly as always.

"Kiro! What was that?" I said running up to him.

"You hungry?" he asked completely ignoring my question.

"Are you paying?" I asked.

"...Sure."

"So what are we having?"

"Froyo." he said handing me ten bucks. "Vanilla, with gummy bears. You could get whatever you want with what's left."

"Aww really? Gee thanks!" I said sarcastically and walked towards the Menchies stand.

"Welcome to Menchies! What can I get you today?" the cheerful cashier said with a beaming smile.

"Um yes..." I glanced down at her nametag. "Kimmy, can I have two small vanilla froyos. One with gummy bears and one with m&m's"

"Sure thing!" the enthusiastic worker skipped towards the yogurt machines

I patiently watched her pour the perfectly swirled yogurt in a cup and sprinkle on the colorful toppings , when I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Come here often?"

I turned my head to see who the voice belonged to.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" I said surprisingly.

"I should ask you the same thing. Aren't you "grounded"?"

"Never mind that. You're not-"

"Let's go babe." Kiro's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me.

"Wait, Kiro! Can you stop calling me that? Plus, I know this guy!" I yelled prying Kiro's arm off of my waist.

"Is this the reason you didn't show up last night?"Natsu questioned.

"No Natsu!" I yelled.

"Lucy. Let's just go."Kiro said pulling my arm.

"No Kiro! Let go of me!" I yanked my arm away from Kiro and took off towards Natsu. "Natsu! Wait up!" I yelled running towards him.

"Lucy. What are you doing? Go home with yo_ur boyfrie_nd." Natsu said not even looking in my direction.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah? Well then, what is he?" Natsu yelled. I never seen Natsu so upset with me. His eyes stared sharply at me. Clenching his teeth angrily.

I sighed deeply. "He's my bodyguard. I know it sounds ridiculous."

"Oh _really? _Why is he calling you, _babe?"_

"I honestly don't know...Natsu, please believe me!" tears starting to well up in my eyes as I stared back into his.

"Ugh! Fine! I believe you!I wouldn't be able to stay mad at you anyways. So stop crying will ya!"

"Okay..."

"But, you have to make up for last night."

"Um what?"

A toothy grin grew on his face. "There's no turning back. You have to promise me you won't refuse."

"Um... Alright. I promise."

"Mirajane is having a party at the guild. You have to come you promised. Plus, everyone misses you! Especially Happy..."

"Alright! I'll come !" I smiled up at Natsu before saying goodbye.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you want me to walk you home? Ya know since the guild is in that direction anyways. I just thought maybe..." he trailed off looking in the other direction.

"I was going to call a cab but, sure!"

Natsu and I slowly made our way back to my house laughing and talking about old times with Happy. We soon approached the gate of my hous.

"This time, I'll pick you up. Around 9-ish?"

"Sounds like a plan!" I smiled and made my way back to the mansion and up the stairs to my room.

A/N: Yes, I know another extremely late chapter... I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter better! I certainly like writing it along with Tobi-is-fluffy-chan who helped me with the rough parts I couldn't think of. It's pretty sad how Lucy and Kiro never ate the froyo :(.

Review and tell me what you wanna see and I'll work with you idea. You could be responsible for the next chapter! And maybe.. just maybe you could be I'll make an O/C inspired by you later on!


	5. Party Pooper

**A/N: I was on spring break with nothing to do but think of ideas I just wished the thoughts in my head would transfer easily on my paper. I'm still waiting on more reviews from you guys Nalu (Natsu and Lucy) or Luki (Lucy and Kiro). I'll be waiting with a bowl of ramen for whoever reviews.**

**Yesterday was also my birthday! You could give me some reviews for my birthday! Plus you get ramen when you review so c'mon... You know you like ramen.. :3**

**Btw when I write in regular POV I like to write the way I would tell the story so... If you don't like the way I tell a story review! No flames please!**

**A drunk Lucy is always fun :) fu fu fu **

**Regular POV**

Lucy rummaged around her closet for yet another outfit to wear. Tossing articles of clothing left and right

"I literally have sh*t to wear." Lucy said tossing a small black dress to the side.

She striped her clothes and put on the form-fitting dress. The small blonde strutted in the mirror adjusting her d-cup breasts. A look of aggravation grew on her face.

"Ugh! Wear am I going? Church?"

She continued to search through her endless supply of clothes.

"Wait I just went shopping!" the beaming ray of hope that grew on her face slowly turned dull

"Kiro..." she hissed remembering that Kiro held her bags all day.

"I didn't see him when I came in... Did he even come back?" she thought. She plopped herself on her bed.

"Why should I care? I just want my clothes back!" she grunted.

"Hey turtle! You forgot your sh*t with me!" Kiro yelled from the other side of the door.

"Kiro!?" Lucy sprang out of bed and opened the door to see her purchased items on the floor.

"Gee thanks!" Lucy yelled sarcastically down the hall. She closed and locked the door behind her and laid out ensemble.

"Perfect!" she smiled and headed toward the bathroom, where she ran the water in her tub.

"A little bit of bubbles!" she sang happily pouring strawberry-scented soap into the water. "Finally!" she said as she sunk her body in the tub of water. "Maybe things will start to go my way." she said there taking in the sweet fumes of the soap as she slowly drifted off to sleep

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The aggravating alarm rang loudly awakening Lucy.

"Crap!" Lucy sprang out of the tub soaked and pruny. In a rush she slipped and landed on her a**.

"F*ck!" Lucy said rubbing her right cheek as she limply made her way to the bed where her ensemble laid. She threw on a red corset and a black lace ruffle skirt.

She ran into the bathroom and slipped on the wet floor but caught herself before she could hit the floor.

She spent a good 20 minutes fiddling in the mirror curling her hair and applying makeup.

_Knock! Knock!_ _Knock!_

" , there's someone at the door to see you."\

"Oh gosh! Thank you!" Lucy said frantically picking up some strappy black pumps and ran past the maid and down the stairs. She stopped by the front door and put on her pumps, adjusted her skirt and fluffed her hair.

"Okay." she sighed deeply and opened the door.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed eyeing her up and down. "Y-you look-"

"Too much? It's just the guild, right? I should change." Lucy said doubting her outfit.

"N-No! I meant cute..." he stuttered as his face began to turn red.

"Oh. Thank you!" she giggled.

Natsu held out his hand to take Lucy's and walked Lucy to a red Rolls Royce.

"And, where did this come from?" Lucy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Happy and I went on A LOT of missions..." he said opening the door to let her in.

"Oh. I see." she sighed as she sat down in the expensive luxury car.

Natsu closed the door and ran to the other side of the car and got in.

"Seatbelts!" He smiled reaching for his. He watched her as she slowly put hers on.

"What?" she blushed lightly.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Natsu scratching his head realizing he probably looked like a creep. "Alright. You ready?" he said gripping the steering wheel at ten and two.

"Yeah." she smiled nervously holding on to the seat belt.

"Alright!" he said with fiery spirits starting the engine. He backed up slowly slightly pressing on the gas.

"Well?" Lucy waited.

_Crash! Screech! _Natsu suddenly pressed the brakes hitting a yellow bug parked behind them.

"Gomen! Gomen! My fault. I'm a little rusty..." Natsu shaking off the accident.

"Uh. N-Natsu? When did you get your license?" Lucy stuttered.

"Yeah... You see about that..." he said leaving the curb. "I don't have one." he mumbled.

"What?" Lucy said leaning closer.

"I don't have one..." he said a little more clearly.

"I'm leaving." Lucy said unbuckling her seat belt and reached for the door handle.

"No you can't!" Natsu said locking the door. "Everyone is waiting on you!" he switched gears in the car and sped down the street.

"Natsu pull over!" Lucy demanded.

"Sorry! Can't do that!" he said making a sharp turn.

"Natsu! I swear, I'm going to kill you!" Lucy yelled with her eyes glued shut.

_Screeeccccchhhh!_

Natsu stepped in the breaks and turned the wheel and ended up perfectly parallel parked in front of the fairy tail guild.

"We're here!" he chimed with a grin. He got out the car and made his way to the passenger side. He opened the door to see a frozen Lucy.

"M'Lady!" Natsu said holding out his hand.

"I can get out myself!" Lucy said knocking Natsu's hand out her face. She stepped out the car and dusted off her skirt, and took a step, and stumbled a bit.

"Are you sure don't need help?' Natsu said holding back his laughter.

"I'm fine!" she huffed.

"Alright.." Natsu said opening the guild doors. "After you." he said gesturing her to walk in.

As she walked in and looked around. All of her old guild members laughing, talking and drinking.

"Lucy!" a high pitched voice screamed as she was bulldozed and almost knocked off her feet. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too.." Lucy said pulling away from the petit person. "Mirajane!" she said screamed pulling her back into a hug.

"Lucy's back everybody!" Mirajane yelled.

"Lucy's back?" a very familiar voiced yelled through the guild . "Lucy!" a teary-eyed flying blue cat whizzed past the crowd of people." I missed you Lucy!" Happy cried in Lucy's chest.

"Really?"

"Yes! There's nobody to make Natsu feel better on the train, so he's always throwing up in my fur." Happy pouted.

Lucy giggled looking at Natsu on the other side of the guild arguing with Elfman.

"And!" Happy continued. "When Natsu is busy doing all the work there's no one for me to bother!"

"I do work too!" Lucy yelled bickering with the obnoxious cat.

"I really do miss this." Mirajane giggled. "Come Lucy, let's catch up." she pulled Lucy towards the bar and sat her down. "Tell me. What goes on?"

"Well, my dad has me under "parol" I'm honestly not even suppose to be here." Lucy sighed.

"Bummer... Sounds like you need a drink. I have the perfect thing for you." she said disappearing under the bar. "Cana likes it so maybe you will too!" she said pouring various liquids into a glass. "Here! Try it!" she slid the drink to her.

"Thanks." Lucy said taking a sip of the drink. "Geez, this is strong!"Lucy coughed.

"Yeah, I figured because Cana drinks it."she eyed Cana at the other end of the bar downing her 9th beer mug. "I can make you something different if you want."

"No. I like it." she said downing the drink at one time. "Let me get another!" She said raising her glass.

"Sure thing!" Mirajane said happily mixing another drink.

_5 Drinks Later..._

"So he keeps telling me what to do like he's my father!" Lucy said confessing to Mirajane. "But you know what? Who cares about that guy? Right?" She limply gets up and walks over to Natsu's direction.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy calls.

"What's up Lucy? Having fun?"

"You know what?" she burped. " I'm having the time of my life!" she said falling in his arms.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu gasped holding her up. As he held her up, he reddened realized that his hand was groping her boob.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed dramatically. "If you wanted me, you should've just asked." she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"N-No it's not like that!" he stuttered.

"Sh-sh-sh.." she said placing her dainty finger on his thin lips. She gazed into his eyes and leaned closer to him.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu's face grew a deeper red.

"Hold on! Just who the hell are you?!" Elfman roared from the front of the guild.

Suddenly people were grouped in front of the guild. Out of curiosity, Lucy pushed her way to the front of the flock of Fairy Tail members.

"Pinhead?!" Lucy gasped stumbling up to the stranger.

"Who do think your calling "Pinhead"?" the stranger said grabbing Lucy's wrist.

"Not this guy again." Natsu huffed just making it to the front of the crowd.

"Call me Kiro, k? And I'll be taking her with me." Kiro said lifting Lucy over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute Stainless Steel! Where do you think you're taking me?!" Lucy punched at Kiro's back.

"Yeah Old Geezer!" Natsu yelled. "Did you think you could just waltz in here and take Lucy away from me- I mean us?"

"Yeah!" the guild chanted/

"Relax. Relax. I'm her bodyguard. She is simply under my watch." Kiro said waving his hand limply.

"Did you honestly believe because you're her _bodyguard_ that we'd let you go free?" Mirajane argued now arriving at the scene.

"Yeah!" the guild repeated

"I was hoping so, but you forced this upon yourself." he said lightly putting down. "It's going to get messy." he said rubbing his hands together.

"Hey Doorknob! Who the hell do you think you are?" Lucy said as she stomped a foot on the floor.

"Just who do you think you're calling _Doorknob_?" Kiro asked.

"You!" she stated flicking him on his forehead

He quickly pulled Lucy by her wrists and tilted her chin up so that she'd face him. He leaned closer to her a whispered in her ear, "What did I say about your head?" he pulled away from her ear and looked her in her eyes. "I don't want to be a snitch but, what would if _daddy_ found out about this? If you're smart you'd wait for me by my bike." Lucy stared back into his eyes realizing his seriousness.

"Fine!" she huffed.

"Good girl." he patted her head as she turned to head toward the door.

"Lucy! You're not going to just listen to this creep?" Natsu yelled.

She stopped at the door turned and smiled at Natsu. She brought her thumb and index finger to her face and mouthed the words "call me". He watched the blonde walk out the door and he clenched his fist.

"I'm not letting you leave! Stop bothering her you stalking-a** bastard!" Natsu growled charging at Kiro. Before Natsu could come in contact with him, Kiro simply touched his forehead and Natsu went flying into the wall.

Everyone in the guild were absolutely speechless when it came to Kiro's power.

"Now, if you don't mind... I'll be-"

"_Help!" _ a shriek from outside filled the quiet room.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu said stumbling to get up.

"Crap!" Kiro dashed outside the door. "She's gone." he mumbled.

On the key ignition of Kiro's motorcycle there was a sticky note that read:

"_We have your girl. Want her? _

_Come and get her._

~Yours truly,

Waru Guild

_P.S: We want our sh*t_

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu panicked.

Kiro said nothing but handed him the note.

"Sh*t..." Natsu mumbled in aggravation.

"You know who these people are?" Kiro questioned.

"Erm... Yeah. Long story."

"_NATSU!"_ Happy came flying towards him.

"Happy."

"W-Where's Lucy?"

"..." Natsu raised the note to Happy's face.

"Oh boy" Happy sighed.

"Tell me what happened." Kiro demanded with aggravation in his voice.

**A/N: DONE! Finally, right? GOMEN!**

**So i'm pretty sure next chapter is going to be a "dafuq" chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! O_o**

**I'm tired of getting NO REVIEWS -_- So when I write a chapter and you guys are like dafuq is this... I don't wanna hear it. Just kidding! There's always space for improvement...**

**When you guys see who the bad guys are you'll be shocked... probably... **


	6. Human Trafficking!

**A/N: Honestly guys, I gave up on this story completely! I was tired of getting no reviews so I was just like, "Fuck this shit!" **** (****ノ****ಠ****益****ಠ****)****ノ彡┻━┻****. *Excuse my french***

**That is until my friend, (ToxiccTeddy) told me to update and not give up. So you can go ahead and thank her! And if I actually get some DAMN REVIEWS! Maybe we can get this story somewhere... -_-**

**But for the like 5 people who actually do review I love you guys with all the love my little heart can manage! 3 **

**~Asia**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Ugh! I groan.

I felt an awful thumping in my head and my vision is blurred. Is this what a hangover feels like? I won't be drinking ever again.

"Where the hell am I?" I look around the dim lit room. All I could make out is a desk and a small desk lamp at the other side of the room.

Fucking alcohol.

"Ah. Lucy! You're finally awake!" a shirtless guy with dark hair sat down behind the desk.

"Who are you?!" I said confusingly. I tried to get up but, my arms and legs refused to move.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on doing anything to you." he said pulling out a pocket knife and tossed it in the air. "That's the boss' job." he kicked his feet on the desk and reclined in his seat.

"Why am I tied up? Where am I? And who the fuck are you?"

"Why you askin' all them questions?" he chuckled. "You're a hostage. You're in human-trafficking, and you could just call me Gray."

"Human-trafficking?"

"That's what I said." Gray said fiddling with the end of the knife.

"Why the hell am I here again?" I tried to stay calm but the panic in my voice said otherwise..

"We don't need anything from you. Your flame-headed boyfriend has our shit. You're just bait." his gaze still fascinated on the knife.

"Bait? Flame-headed... Are you talking about Natsu?" I asked hoping he was mistaken.

"Yeah! That's his name!"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

His gaze finally left the knife and to his watch.

"And it's about that time for you to meet the boss." He lazily walked up to me with the knife in hand. "Now stand still..."

"Hey! Hey! No need to get hasty!" I said trying to scoot the chair backwards.

"Calm down." he sighed walking behind me soon my legs were free.

"Ouch!" I yelped as my arms became loose.

Gray grabbed my hand and brought it to his face. There was a small cut at the end of my finger. "Sorry.." He sighed taking my finger in his mouth.

I instantly felt my face heat up.

"Just so you don't get any ideas..." he grabbed my other wrist and pinned them behind my back.

_Click. Click._

"Handcuffs? Seriously?"

"Yep." he said tightening them "Let's go."

We stepped into the halls and my eyes widen at what I saw. There were cells, aligning the walls filled with different, soulless, women, that were dressed in rather skimpy and revealing outfits- no not even... pieces of cloths! They looked like rag dolls or marionettes, huddled and thrown into a corner waiting to be sold.

We continued to walked down the halls and came to a pause. There was a half opened room where a girl no more than like 16 and an at least 30 year old man were... Chills ran down my spine as I took in my surroundings.

Holy fuck! I gulped hard as if there was a golf ball stuck in my throat. What if Black or Gray or whatever his name was, threw me in a room like her? A million questions went off in my head.

Gray roamed his fingers through his hair, watching as I just stood there. He nudged me towards a gigantic red door down the hall.

"Graaaayyyyyy! Juvia has been looking for you every where!" A woman with light blue hair and tube top and skimpy shorts came running down the hall.

"Shit." Gray hissed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes babe?"

"Juvia made you lunch! Why haven't you returned my calls?"

Gray sighed. "Juvia, what did I tell you about coming to my job?"

"But, I missed you!"

"No buts, Juvia!"

The couple went back and forth yelled going on and on. As they were yelling a key fell out of his pocket. I squinted at it. It was a silver key; but not just any silver key. Nikora! Not the best spirit but this will have to is my time to escape... I sat on the floor and slid my legs through my arms so that my hands are in front of me.

"Here goes nothing."

**Regular P.O.V**

"Natsu!" Kiro was now sitting on Natsu beating on his face.

"Are! You! Fucking! Stupid!" He lashed out throwing a punch with every word.

"Stop it you!" Happy screamed pulling on Kiro's hair.

"Get the fuck off of me you flying rat!" Kiro said flailing his hands in the air trying to get Happy off of him.

"What the fuck!?" Natsu said as he threw Kiro off of him. He spat blood out of his mouth.

"How the fuck did you get involved in human-trafficking?"

"There was said to be 3 people who has powerful magic and if I could beat them I could get 3,000,000$ cash!"

"Did you?"

"No." Natsu said hanging his head low. "But I did manage to get that cool car and some guy's Versace shirt and a couple of other things" he beamed a wide smile.

"Idiot." Kiro stormed over to his bike and put on his helmet.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Gonna go get her."

"Well I'm coming too!" Natsu said running up to Kiro's bike.

"What are you doing?" Kiro question shoving Natsu backwards.

"I need a ride."

"Where's your car?"

"They took it..."

"You're the biggest fucking idiot I've ever met."

* * *

**A/N: That's the best I could do for now... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
